


Qrow's bulit up frustrations

by mikilovesbands



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi, blowjob, spoliers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: I suck a summaries just read it :3  ****WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVENT AT LEAST FINISHED THE THIRD SEASON DO NOT READ THIS! THERE IS ALSO SOME GAY SMUT IN THIS! DONT LIKE DONT READ!*The first chapter takes place before Qrow's run in with Winter. The second chapter takes place after it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldEyedFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/gifts).



> In case you didn't read the summary...THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SEASON THREE DONT READ IT. UNLESS YOU DONT CARE ABOUT THE SPOILERS, IN THAT CASE GO AHEAD! BUT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

“Good night Professor Bartholomew.” Ozpin said as he fought to keep the smirk off his face. The green haired man slumped his shoulders in defeat. The man weakly mumbled, “Doctor” at the silver haired man’s retreating back. Ozpin hummed softly to himself as he lowered his gaze to the foor.

Ozpin let his mind wander to the conversation that he’d just had with Dr. Bartholomew. They had been discussing the promise of Ruby. Ozpin hadn’t expected any less from the young girl. She was in fact related to Qrow Branwen. A smile found its way to Ozpin’s lips a his began thinking about the black haired man.

Ozpin pulled the door to his office open, his gaze still focused on the ground and his mind still occupied by the man that he claimed as his best friend. God how he missed that drunken bastard. Ozpin lifted his mug to his lips as he closed the door behind him. Ozpin froze as he noticed a pair of black dress shoes.

Slowly letting his brown eyes travel up the black dress pants and the grey and white dress shirt. Ozpin’s heart was pounding as he noticed the necklace around the person's neck...a crooked cross. Ozpin’s eyes shot up to meet the intense red eyes of the other man.

“Honey..I’m home.” The man spoke. His rough voice sent shivers down Ozpin’s back. Before he knew what he was doing, the white cup slipped from the silver haired man’s fingers as he took long strides towards the man in front of him. Ozpin threw his arms around the man, hiding his face in the crook of the man’s neck. The smell of the forest and alcohol filled Ozpin’s nose.

“Qrow..” Ozpin whispered as he nuzzled the pale man’s neck, his silver hair catching slightly on Qrow’s dark stubble. Qrow chuckled softly and ruffled Ozpin’s silver hair.

“Miss me that much?” Qrow teased. The only response given was Ozpin’s slight nod. Ozpin forced himself to release the shorter man and stood up straight. Qrow looked up his long time friend, a smile on his face. Stretching up on his tiptoes, Qrow grasped Ozpin’s chin firmly in his grasp. Qrow tilted Ozpin’s chin down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

“I missed you too.” Qrow mumbled before he started placing kisses along Ozpin’s jaw, slowly pulling down the dark green shirt covering Ozpin’s neck. A content sigh left Ozpin as Qrow began placing kisses along his neck. Ozpin tilted his head to the side, giving the other man better access to his neck. Qrow hummed in approval before biting down on the headmaster’s neck. Ozpin let out a small gasp as Qrow began to gently suck on his neck.

Qrow knew that once the heat of the moment was over, Ozpin would scold him for marking him in area that was easily exposed but Qrow didn’t give a fuck in this moment. Qrow ran his finger’s through the silver hair, grasping firmly once he’d reached the nape. Qrow pulled back from Ozpin’s neck and kissed his lips feverishly.

Qrow licked the bottom of Ozpin’s lip, asking for permission. Ozpin opened his mouth slightly allowing Qrow’s tongue to slide into his mouth. Ozpin could taste the faintest trace of alcohol on Qrow, causing him to wonder just how drunk he was in this moment. But when wasn’t Qrow drinking? Hell, Ozpin would be more concerned if he couldn’t taste the alcohol.

Ozpin was quickly drawn from his thoughts by the feeling of Qrow’s rough hands sliding under his shirt. Ozpin quickly began unbuttoning Qrow’s shirt, desperate to feel the skin underneath. A chuckle left Qrow’s lips as he undid the buttons on Ozpin’s black jacket. He pushed it from Ozpin’s shoulder’s with ease while Ozpin continued to struggle with his desperate attempt. Qrow quickly pulled the dark green shirt off of Ozpin as Ozpin pushed the white and grey dress shirt off of Qrow’s shoulders.

A small yelp escaped from Ozpin’s lips as Qrow flipped them so Ozpin’s ass was firmly pressed against the edge of the desk. Ozpin’s hands rested on Qrow’s shoulders as the dark haired man began to place kisseds down Ozpin’s exposed chest. Ozpin’s brows furrowed as he gently dug his nails into Qrow’s shoulders.

Ozpin gently bit down on his bottom lip as he watched through half hooded eyes. Ozpin was trying to gather his thoughts as the other man gently rubbed his cock through his black slacks while kissing down his chest. There was something he had been wanting to tell Qrow...but what was it. He couldn’t get his mind to focus on anything other than the pleasurable feelings that Qrow was giving him. Ozpin tilted his head back, a low moan escaping from his parted lips as Qrow brushed his lips against Ozpin’s clothed dick. 

“W..Wait.” Ozpin called in a shaky breath. Qrow hummed in response letting his bright red eyes to meet with Ozpin’s brown ones. Qrow’s heart stopped as he noticed the tears in Ozpin’s eyes.

“Wow! Hey, babe, what wrong?” Qrow asked as he quickly got to his feet. His strong arms wrapped around Ozpin’s shaking frame and pulled him close. Ozpin rested his head on Qrow’s broad shoulder as Qrow gently rubbed his back.

“I…” Ozpin stopped, swallowing hard and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. His mind raced as he tried to gather his thoughts again. He shook his head as he remember what it was he wanted to tell Qrow. The whole reason that he had practically begged the man to come see him.

“I….I’m going to be fired.” Qrow pulled back in shock. He grabbed Ozpin’s face in his hands and searched his eyes. He wanted the coffee/hot chocolate fanatic to be joking. He wanted this to be some fucking pank. But all the pale man could see was hurt and betrayal.

“What the hell?” Qrow bellowed as he stood back. “Where the fuck do those council bastards think they can get off firing you? What charges to they have?” He demanded as he slammed his fist against the desk. Ozpin gently ran his fingers through Qrow’s greying hair in an attempt to calm him down before he spoke.

“Well due to the Grimm entering the city and…..Commander Ironwood’s reports” Suddenly Qrow slammed his hand down on the desk again causing Ozpin to jump and cut off suddenly.

“Back the fuck up.” Qrow growled. “Firstly...your school teams fucking got the Grimm out of this shitty town didn’t they?”

“Well yes but they also..” Once again Ozpin was cut off this time as stacks of papers went flying across the room.

“You’re telling me our ‘Friend..” Qrow used finger quotation around the word friend. “Got you fucking fired. The man you save multiple times.” Qrow’s voice was getting louder as he began pacing the floor. “The man you risked your life for.” Qrow firmly grasped Ozpin’s chair in his grasp.

“Wait...Qrow.” Ozpin quickly stood up.

“Got.” Qrow lifted the chair above his head. “You.” He slammed the chair against the ground. “Fired!” He screamed as he chucked the chair with his full strength at the window. The glass shattered as the chair began to quickly descend. 

“Watch out!” Came a panicked cry from outside. Ozpin winced.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM! I’LL RIP HIM TO PIECES!” Qrow yelled as he brought his fist down hard on the deck, cracking it down the middle. As Qrow lifted his hand in the air to throw his fist again Ozpin quickly grabbed his arm. He feared that if Qrow continued that Qrow would end up hurting himself. Ozpin wrapped his arms around Qrow as the man took deep breaths, trying to collect his thoughts. Ozpin peeked down at Qrow to see the man had his eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m sorry.” Qrow said with a shaky breath. He ran his hands through his hair and slowly opened his eyes. His red eyes met Ozpin’s as the taller man leaned down and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s lips. The shorter man gave into Ozpin’s kiss and sighed in contentment.

“I forgive you.” Ozpin mumbled as he moved Qrow’s bangs out of his eyes. “Now.” Ozpin said as he picked up his shirt and slide it on. “As much as I love your company, I’m going to need you to leave so I can begin to clean up this mess and prepare for Winter’s arrival.” Qrow pursed his lips at the mention of Winter’s name.

“I have a grave to fucking dig anyway.” Qrow said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. Ozpin quickly grasped Qrow’s shoulder and forced him to meet his gaze.

“Promise me you won’t go after Ironwood.” Ozpin said. Qrow could feel the rage building in his chest. How could he not go after the man who hurt his best friend...his lover. As Qrow opened his mouth to argue he stopped. ‘Winter.’ He thought as a smirk graced his lips

“Yea. Sure head master. I promise not to go after Ironwood.” Qrow said as he turned to walk away. His mind was already forming a plan as he walked away. “I’m going to go drinking. Need anything.” Ozpin sighed as he surveyed the damage.

“If you run into Glynda could you send her this way?” Ozpin asked, knowing Qrow would keep any promise he made. At least, any promise he made to Ozpin.

“Sure babe. See ya.” Qrow said as he pulled the office door shut. Ozpin sighed as he began to pick up the papers that had been scattered across the floor. A few minutes later a low whistle caused Ozpin to look up. He could've hugged Glynda as she stepped into his office.

“What happened here?” She asked. Ozpin simply looked at her and understanding hit her.

“Fuck..Qrow’s back isn’t he?” She asked.

“Is he not the one who sent you to me?” Ozpin asked as he laid the papers he’d been gathering to the side. 

“Actually no, I was coming to talk to you about Autumn.” Glynda said matter of factly. Ozpin simply rolled his eyes at her. 

“You didn’t put out did you? That’s why he’s pissed. That man hasn’t been laid since the last time you saw each other. May the heavens look after the person Qrow aims all this frustration and anger at.” Glynda said.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Ozpin asked. Glynda simply nodded and began putting the room back together. As Ozpin watched he couldn’t help but think of Qrow. He wondered where that man planned to aim his anger...Ozpin knew him well enough t know the drinking wouldn’t stop is furry.

While Ozpin explained to Glynda what was happening, Qrow sat alone at a bar. His eyes were focused on the sky. Waiting for the bitch to show her fucking face. Ozpin said he couldn't go after Ironwood.  
He said nothing about working off some anger on Winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin stared daggers at the man before him. Qrow only offered a side glance at Ozpin as he continued to chug the booze from his silver flask. Ozpin said nothing, just simply continued to stare angrily at the shorter man.

“What?” Qrow finally yelled out as he screwed the lid onto his flask. Ozpin shook his head and leaned back on the couch. Qrow groaned and draped himself across Ozpin’s lap, staring up into his dark brown eyes.

“Are you seriously still pissed that I fought with Winter?” Qrow asked as he bopped Ozpin’s nose. Ozpin grunted in response and continued to glare at Qrow. Qrow simply rolled his eyes and slid off Ozpin’s lap, reaching up and stealing Ozpin’s glasses as he did.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Ozpin growled as he reached his arm out to steal back the glasses. Qrow quickly stepped out of the silver haired man’s reach and stuck his tongue out at him.

“You can have them back when you’re done being an ass.” Qrow stated matter of factly.

“I wouldn’t be such an ass if you once in your goddamn life you stopped letting your anger get the better of you!” Ozpin yelled, causing the darked haired man to flinch. “I’m tired of sticking my neck out for you and of cleaning up your messes!” Qrow could feel his cheeks going warm with shame. Instead of admitting that he’d been in the wrong Qrow simply decided to lash back.

“You know what this is all your fault!” Qrow snapped as he threw Ozpin’s glasses at him. Ozpin’s eyes widened and he stood up quickly, causing Qrow to take a step back.

“How the hell is this my fault?” Ozpin growled, taking another step forward. Qrow shrugged before stating, “I was frustrated and someone wasn’t putting out. What was I supposed to do?” Ozpin ran his fingers through his hair and through clenched teeth said, “Maybe jack off? Not put my student’s life’s at risk as you carelessly threw attacks at Winter.”

“Okay firstly, jacking off when you have a fine piece of ass in front of you is boring as fuck. Plus it really hasn’t helped with my frustration so far. Secondly, I hadn’t even pulled out my scythe, so I wasn’t being careless. I was just playing with her anyway!” Qrow said with a roll of his eyes. If looks could kill, Qrow would have died the moment that last sentence left his mouth.

“You were just playing with her?” Ozpin said as he threw his arms out. His hands made contact with Qrow’s strong chest, sending his stumbling backwards.

“I swear Ozpin..by the way you’re ridding my ass I think you’re just as frustrated as I am.” Qrow said with a smirk. Suddenly Ozpin pressed his lips to Qrow lips, teeth clashing in the process. Ozpin’s hands found their way into Qrow’s greying hair, pulling him closer. Qrow began to quickly unbutton Ozpin’s black jacket. Once the last button was unhooked, Qrow pushed the jacket from Ozpin’s shoulders.

The two broke from their kiss long enough for Qrow to pull Ozpin’s dark green off and toss it carelessly to the floor. Ozpin grasped Qrow’s face in his hands, pulling him back into the heated kiss. Ozpin took Qrow by surprise as he picked the smaller man up and began quickly heading towards the bedroom.

“You know there was a perfectly good couch right there.” Qrow teased as he began to place small opened mouth kisses along Ozpin’s neck. Ozpin hummed in response, sitting Qrow down on the bed. Qrow leaned back on the bed smirking as Ozpin slowly crawled up to him. Ozpin placed kisses down Qrow’s neck, biting down gently every so often. Ozpin continues to place gentle kisses down Qrow’s chest as he undid the black button on the other man’s pants.

The silvered haired man pulled back as Qrow pulled his dark green shirt over his head. Qrow’s hands ran down Ozpin’s bare chest as the taller man hooked his fingers in the other man’s boxers, pulling off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. Ozpin’s lips brushed against Qrow’s tip while he gently trailed his fingertips down the shaft.

A low growl escaped Qrow’s lips as Ozpin took the tip in his mouth, sucking gently. Qrow’s long slender fingers entwined in silver locks, using his palm to gently push on Ozpin’s head trying to encourage him to take more. Ozpin licked his tip and hummed softly, causing the man under him to moan. 

Ozpin ran his tongue around the tip as he closed his hand around the shaft, giving firm strokes. Qrow’s breath came out in quick short bursts as Oz moved his hand and began to make more into his mouth. Qrow, with his lack of self control, bucked his hips out making the headmaster gag. Cold brown eyes glared up as the other man tilted his head back. 

Ozpin gave a hard suck as he began to bob his head. When Oz began to feel the familiar twitch in his mouth, he pulled off with a pop. Qrow raised his head to look at Ozpin in distress. Ozpin chuckled as he moved to grab the lube from the bedside table.

“Are you going to do this or do you want me to?” Ozpin said huskily. Qrow grabbed the bottle from Ozpin and flipped them so he was now on top.Qrow quickly pulled down Ozpin’s pants down, Ozpin kicking them off.

“Oh Oz..no boxers eh?” Qrow teased, causing the other man to blush. Oz watched with great intensity as Qrow coated one of his fingers in the lube. Qrow kept his red eyes locked with Oz brown ones as he slowly slide a finger into Oz. A low moan escaped the silver haired man’s parted lips as his eyes squeezed shut. A smirk found its way to Qrow’s face as he wiggled his finger.

“Please.” Ozpin moaned, opening his eyes again.

“Please what?” Qrow teased as he placed a kiss on Oz’s neck. 

“Pease finger fuck me.” He whined in response, wiggling his hips.

“As you wish.” Qrow mumbled against the pale neck as he inserted another finger. Ozpin whimpered slightly as he felt Qrow beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of him. Oz licked his lips as he grabbed onto Qrow’s bare shoulder. Qrow began to scissor his fingers, causing Ozpin’s eyes to squeeze tight in pleasure.

Without warning, Oz flipped the two so Qrow was once again under him. Qrow quirked an eyebrow as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Oz.

“What are you doing?” Qrow asked. The only response he got was Ozpin’s lips on his as the silver haired man guided him to is entrance. Qrow moaned as he felt his tip slide into the warm entrance. Ozpin took advantage and slide his tongue into Qrow’s mouth as he carefully, and slowly took Qrow’s full length into him. Ozpin broke the kiss, placing his hands on Qrow’s chest as he leaned down and whispered, “Figured I would ride you properly.” Qrow groaned as Ozpin slowly rose then sank back down.

Qrow gently picked up Oz’s hands, their fingers entwined as Oz use their linked hand to balance himself. Gradually, Oz’s pace picked up and his head tilted back as he found a steady pace. Qrow rocked his hip, causing Oz to cry out as he hit that wonderful spot.

“I can’t get over how good you feel.” Qrow growled as Ozpin quickly brought himself down to meet Qrow’s thrust as Qrow continued to hit his G-spot. Ozpin’s silver hair clung to his forehead as he gazed lovingly at the man under him. Qrow’s hands came to rest on Ozpin’s hips as he admired the perfect man. God, he truly and completely loved this man on top of his. A shudder ran through Qrow as Ozpin yelled out his name in pleasure.

“I wanna cum.” Ozpin whined as his pace grew sloppier. Qrow smirked as he wrapped his hand around Ozpin’s penis, giving it slow firm pumps.

“Do you now?” He purred. Ozpin nodded his head eagerly. Qrow sat up, Oz’s hands moving to Qrow’s shoulders as he continued to ride Qrow. Qrow continued to stroke Ozpin at a slow pace as he leaned in, his lips barely grazing against Oz’s as he said, “Beg for it.” 

Oz rested his forehead against Qrow’s, his ragged breath’s fanning out against the red eyed man’s face. Oz licked his lips as a low whine left him.

“Please Qrow. I want to cum. I need to. Having you inside me just feels too good.” Ozpin begged. Qrow’s strokes became quicker as Ozpin’s thrust became sloppier.

“Okay love..You can come.” Qrow said before pulling Ozpin in to kiss him. With a grunt, Ozpin released his seed dripping down Qrow’s stomach. Ozpin’s name left Qrow’s lips as he gave in and climaxed inside Ozpin.

The two collapsed on the bed, staring into each other’s eyes. Ozpin pushed some of Qrow’s dark hair out of his face.

“I love you.” Qrow said as he cupped Ozpin’s face in his hand.

“I love you too.” Ozpin mumbled as he rolled onto his back. 

“You should go clean up.” Oz suggested. Qrow wrapped his arm around Ozpin’s waist and gently nipped his shoulder.

“Come join me.” Qrow whispered huskily in Ozpin’s ear. Oz couldn’t fight the smile that marked his face.  
“Of course.”


End file.
